Social Liberal and Democratic Party
|dissolved = |merger = |split = |predecessor = |merged = |successor = |headquarters = |newspaper = |paramilitary_wing = |student_wing = |youth_wing = |wing1_title = |wing1 = |wing2_title = |wing2 = |wing3_title = |wing3 = |membership_year = |membership = |ideology = Liberalism, Social liberalism, Social democracy, Polish minority interests, Ukrainian minority interests |position = Centre |religion = |national = |international = Liberal International |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = House |seats1 = |seats2_title = Senate |seats2 = |seats3_title = MLAs |seats3 = |seats4_title = Councilors |seats4 = |seats5_title = Central Councilors |seats5 = |symbol = |flag = |website = |state = |country = |country_dab1 = |parties_dab1 = |elections_dab1 = |country2 = |country_dab2 = |parties_dab2 = |elections_dab2 = |footnotes = }} Social Liberal and Democratic Party is a Alodian Liberal Political Party found by First Prime Minister of Alodia, Christopher Zanella. History Christopher Zanella will race in Formula Renault 3.5 this year after signing with the ISR team. The Swiss driver has spent the past two years in the now-defunct FIA Formula Two Championship, finishing second in 2011 and third in 2012, taking four race wins. Having made appearances in GP2 and FR3.5 testing in recent months with various teams, Zanella has joined up with ISR for the third test taking place at Barcelona this week. He joins Russian Auto GP convert Sergey Sirotkin at the team, which was in contention for the title last year with Sam Bird, who will return to GP2 this year it was revealed this morning. “This is really a great opportunity for me and I’m looking forward to starting the season at Monza, which is also my favourite circuit,” said 23-year-old Zanella. “This is one of the moments that all racing drivers are working towards, being a winning organisation like this, the right platform to get results and I’m determined to do as much as I can, while doing the best possible job for the team. “ISR Racing has shown many times that it is an excellent place for a young driver to work and I intend to make the most of this opportunity. Let me thank Mr Salaquarda and all in ISR Racing for giving me the chance to prove myself at the highest level and let me thanks my sponsors and my family for supporting me again.” Team chief Igor Salaquarda added: “I’m very satisfied to welcome this driver who we believe is ready to race in a demanding category like World Series by Renault after his important career in Formula Renault 2.0, F3 and FIA Formula Two ChampionshipFormula 2. The test mileage that we did together today in Barcelona confirmed the driver’s ability and make me looking forward to 2013 with enthusiasm.” Two seats remain on the 2013 grid with the revamped Zeta Corse team. Mihai Marinescu is set to drive one of their cars, while GP3′s Dino Zamparelli is testing the other at Barcelona this week. Members House of Representantive * Victoria Henley (RI-1st, Formerly UNA) * Jojo Lastimosa (BI-6th, Formerly NPC) * Yvonne Powless (HH-13th, Formerly United Nutritionist-Dietitian-Instant Coalition) * Nikki Reed (SA-3rd, Entering 2nd Parliament, Formerly Socialist) * Perrey Reeves (BI-22nd, Formerly Democratic Action) * Kelly Rutherford (BI-29th, Formerly Socialist) * Nastasia Scott (DE-3rd, Formerly Dance Entertainment) Senate * Taylor Spreitler (MA, Entering 1st Parliament) * Christopher Zanella (Peasant, Entering 1st Parliament) Assemblies * Michael Dunigan (SA) * Neil Patrick Harris (SA) * Victoria Justice (SA) * Anna Kendrick (AL) * Jane Lynch (MA) * Bella Thorne (SA) * Dianne Warren (JN, Move to Makabayan) Central Councilors * Barrett Foa * Alex Dispersia * Emmy Rossum Other Politicians * Aaron Atayde * Lance Bass * Julie Bowen * Evan Brock * Tim Cone * Tulisa Contostavlos * Mike Cortez * Rebecca Da Costa (Move to Alodian Greens) * Alexandra Daddario (Entering 5th Parliament) * Alexander DiPersia (Forward, Bench Clothesmakers) * Michael Dunigan * Francesca Eastwood * Geoffrey Fletcher * Jonas Gelzinis * Heather Graham * Raeden Greer * Yeng Guiao * Cody Hardict * Johannes Huebl * Joshua Jackson (Entering 1st Parliament) * Victoria Justice (Entering 1st Parliament) * Joanna Levesque (Entering 2nd Parliament) * Emma Kenney * Vernon Macklin * Tatiana Maslany * Roxanne Mesquida * Amanda Michalka (Entering 2nd Parliament) * Anika Noni Rose * Olivia Palermo * Tyler Posey (Entering 4th Parliament) * Franz Pumaren * Bong Ramos * Rachel Roberts * Mimi Rogers * Emmy Rossum * Christian Serratos (Entering 2nd Parliament) * Gabourey Sidibe * Jordin Sparks * BooBoo Stewart (Entering 1st Parliament) * Destiny Strudwick * Bruno Sundov * Bella Thorne * Rajko Toroman See Also * Alodian Legislative Council * First Allegheny Parliament Category:Political parties in Alodia